1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for the synthesis of alga biopolymer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods for the growth of alga and synthesis of alga constituents are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,271 discloses a method for the growth of the alga Porphyridium cruentum. This patent also discloses the synthesis of the alga constituent, carrageenin. Procedures for the growth of alga are disclosed in "Algal Culture: From Laboratory to Pilot Plant", J. S. Burlew, Ed., Carnegie Inst. of Washington, Publication No. 600, Washington, D.C. (1964), and "Properties and Products of Algae", J. E. Zajic, Ed., Plenum Press, New York (1970). It is also known that many marine and fresh water species of alga liberate synthesis products into their surroundings, Hoyt, J. W. and Soli, G., Science, 149, 1509 (1965). A culture for the growth of the alga Porphyridium aerugineum, known as the MCYII medium, is disclosed by Ramus, J. in the Jnl. Phycol., 8 [1], 97 (1972) and by Gantt, E. et al., in the Jnl. Phycol., 4 (65) 1968.